


A Few Broken Alarm Clocks

by chasingsilvertongues



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Post - The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/chasingsilvertongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are angry at Loki's destruction of your apartment, but you don't stay that way for long... Loki x Reader. Smut. Dub con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Broken Alarm Clocks

              God, he could be such an ass sometimes. Well, what exactly did you expect with the God of Mischief? But sometimes he was just over the top.  You sat fuming on the couch in your apartment. You had let him stay in your already cramped apartment, you made sure he had food to eat because the idiot couldn’t find his way to a store, and you left him alone to do whatever business he was up to. You even let it slide when he broke your alarm clock when it woke him from his beauty sleep. But this, this had gone on long enough.

             “I see you’re back,” you spat as he barged through the door.

“Why would I not return?” he responded. You stood up and faced him.

            “Well, not considering the fact you trashed my apartment for only the fifth time this month and then went who knows where and left me to clean it up, I couldn’t think of any reason.”

            “I am correct in assuming that you are aware of to whom you are speaking?” Loki responded.

            “I am correct in assuming that a god should know how to behave at least half decently?” you retorted, walking towards Loki.

            “Watch your words with me, mortal.”

“Oh, I’m sorry my words have offended a cosmic nine year old. I wasn’t aware you were upset. Wait…yes, I was… because you destroyed my apartment!” you shouted. “You cannot just break everything every time you get angry! Normal people would just-” You were stopped as hand was clapped over your mouth.

            “Silence. You dare speak to me in that tone. I am a god. I am Loki of Asgard and I am burden-aahh” You had bitten down on Loki’s hand and that had shut him up.

            “Burdened with glorious purpose, yes, we all know.” You started to say more but found you couldn’t speak. Loki grinned at you, his magic making you mute. He leaned close to you and whispered in to your ear. “I said silence.”

            “You have dared to insult me and then assault me? That will not be tolerated and will not go unpunished.” Your eyes grew wide at that. After all, you had seen what he had done to your coffee table in a fit of rage, and right now, he was angry.

            “We’ll just have to put that fiery tongue to use, won’t we?” he smirked. “Kneel.”

You stood your ground and glared at him. You crossed your arms over your chest. You were not going to put up with this humiliation. “Very well…” and with that Loki snapped his fingers. Chains appeared on the ground that tethered your wrists to the ground near his feet. He grasped your hair and forced your face up. “Obey me and this will be much more enjoyable,” he stated.

            You looked into his emerald eyes and saw that he was not about to play nicely, or gently. Your face was then pressed to the crotch of his leather pants. Your cheek came into contact with a growing bulge underneath the fabric. You had guessed Loki’s meaning by now and pulled at the waistband of his pants. His erection sprung free and was forced into your face. You glared at him and proceeded to suck his cock.

            “You secretly enjoy this, don’t you?” Loki inquired. And you secretly did, deep down inside. You pretended that you weren’t chained to the floor and bobbed your head up and down his length and little more eagerly. You got even more into it when you heard Loki moaning softly. You thought that he was about to finish when you were left sucking on empty air. “Enough. That is for later.”

            “Later?” you said. “Wait? What happened to the spell?”

“Your mouth was otherwise preoccupied until now and I wish to hear you scream my name as I fuck you,” Loki responded nonchalantly as he picked you up and carried you to your bedroom, the chains since vanished. “Don’t worry, I’m not angry anymore, merely aroused.”

            He tossed you onto the bed and your hands were bound above your head to the headboard. He crawled on top of you and kissed you. It was a passionate kiss and his tongue fought its way in between your lips. You kissed him back. He snapped his fingers and you felt a chill across your body as your clothes disappeared. You felt something brush your thigh as you realized that Loki was naked as well. He brushed the inside of your thighs with his hands as he kissed your neck. He ran a slender finger along your slit and teased your clit.

            “I see you are wet for me, darling,” he whispered in your ear, and then nibbled it softly. One hand left your thigh to rub your breast. You felt your nipples grow hard under his touch. You had to admit that you were enjoying this.

            He moved his way down to your stomach and kissed where the top of your panties would have been. He moved lower and began to tease your clit with his tongue and nip it with his teeth. He slid a finger and then two inside of you and began to slowly move them in and out, all the while working your clit with his tongue. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, only to replace them with his silver tongue. He traced the letters of his name across your opening, teasing you. He then pushed his tongue in and out and swirled it in circles, just like his finger was doing on your clit. You were getting tenser as you felt your orgasm building, but Loki pulled away just before you had the chance to release.

            Loki moved back up your body and kissed you, nibbling on your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part,” he said in between kisses.

            He continued to kiss you passionately as he slipped two of his slender fingers into you, curling them to brush your sweet spot. You started panting. God, this felt good. You kissed him along his jawline and up across his cheekbones while he kissed the crook of your neck. He pulled his fingers out and grasped his cock, guiding it to the entrance of your cunt. You took a deep breath as he placed himself at your opening. You gasped as he pushed his way into you and you tried to take his entire girth. You felt yourself adjusting to his size and he started to slowly move inside of you. You could feel every vein on his cock rubbing against your walls and you couldn’t deny that his deep thrusts felt wonderful.

            He snapped his fingers and the restraints around your wrists disappeared, not that you had remembered they were there. You ran one hand through his hair and the other down his back, dragging your nails along his spine as you ground your bodies together. Loki growled into your neck and his breathing grew heavy.

            You were both moaning heavily and you were sure that the whole apartment complex could hear you, but that didn’t matter. You were in another world, making love to a god who had threatened to rule the planet.

            Loki slowed and pulled out of you. “Turn over,” he commanded. You complied and knelt on your hands and knees on the bed. He wasted no time as you felt him pushing his way back into you. You felt your breathing hitch as he increased his speed and force. He grabbed your hips and pulled them back to meet his with each thrust. You propped yourself up on one hand to rub your clit with the other.

            Loki’s thrusts grew faster and you could tell that he was close. You felt your orgasm begin to wash over you and you struggled to keep yourself upright through the waves. You heard Loki grunt as your orgasm had sent him over the edge. He gave a few final thrusts and extracted himself.

            You collapsed from your position on all fours onto your side. You were tired and a little sore. Loki lay down beside you and nestled up against your backside. “I am correct in assuming you are satisfied?” he inquired, wrapping his arms around you. “You are correct.”

            “Maybe I should yell at you more often,” you mused quietly as you started to drift off to sleep, nestled in the arms of an angry, then aroused, and now snoring god. You could live with this arrangement, even if it meant a few broken alarm clocks.


End file.
